Pasatiempo
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Near había encontrado en estudiar a Mello su pasatiempo favorito. Yaoi, MelloNear, One-shot. Dedicado a Sayita, mi querida esposa incestuosa :3


¡Esto es indignante! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan más MelloMatt que MelloNear? Esto no puede ser, últimamente casi no hay MelloNear...T-T (Akasha vuelvee...!! T-T) Cof cof, quiero decir, ¡¡necesitamos más MelloNear!! ò.ó

**Título:** Pasatiempo.

**Claim:** MelloNear, Wammy's House era (tened en cuenta que aun son unos niños, y aunque sean genios siguen siendo inocentes ;)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi muuy suave, pero si no te gusta, no leas // ¡Es mi primer fic de Death Note! (Sí, eso también es una advertencia xD).

**Nº de palabras:** 1400 (wow! me he superado! =D)

_Disclaimer: Death Note, sus escenarios y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, a excepción de Mello que pertenece a Near, y Near que es todito mío, por lo que podríamos deducir que Mello también me pertenece... jojojojo!!! :D_

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

_"Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta"_

* * *

_**P**asatiempo_

Para Near había pocas cosas verdaderamente interesantes que hacer en Wammy's House, sobre todo si se encontraban en pleno mes de agosto y Roger le obligaba a salir al patio para jugar con los otros niños en esos días de vacaciones que les habían dado. "No puedes pasarte encerrado todas las vacaciones con el sol que hace fuera, sal a disfrutar de tus días de descanso" le había dicho. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que como mejor disfrutaba de sus vacaciones era quedándose tranquilo en su habitación jugando con sus muñecos? No, tenía que obligarlo a salir fuera, donde el sol pegaba directamente con su blanca piel y el calor le hacía sudar bajo ese largo pijama… con lo que él odiaba sudar.

Con la mano sobre los ojos para protegerlos del sol y una bolsita con sus juguetes en la otra, comenzó a buscar un lugar apartado y tranquilo donde ponerse, y a ser posible, a la sombra. Por desgracia, el único lugar con sombra que había en el patio era bajo un viejo árbol situado a unos veinte metros del pequeño campo de fútbol que tenían los niños de la casa para jugar. Escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros y los chillidos de algunas niñas que animaban el partido Near supo que podía ir olvidándose de estar tranquilo y en silencio, pero bueno, era mejor eso que pasarse toda la tarde bajo el sol.

Se dirigió hacia el árbol y se sentó bajo él, ignorando a los niños estupefactos que lo miraban como si fuera una alucinación. Bueno, era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que rara vez –muy, _muy_ rara vez- salía de la casa. Sacó las pequeñas piezas de lego de la bolsa y comenzó a colocarlas sobre el césped para proceder a crear diversas construcciones. En ello estaba cuando de pronto un balón blanco algo manchado de tierra arrasó con lo poco que llevaba montado. De mal humor, se abstuvo de soltar una maldición mientras recogía las pequeñas piezas esparcidas por el suelo, pero cuando alzó la vista para ver quién había lanzado el balón y vio a Mello caminando hacia él con aire fastidiado se dijo que ese, definitivamente, no era su día.

-No puede ser, ¿Near se ha dignado a salir de su habitación? – dijo Mello con tono ácido y sarcástico una vez llegó al árbol bajo el que se encontraba Near – Nah, creo que tengo alucinaciones, será el calor.

-Al menos podrías disculparte, ¿no crees? – le reclamó Near con voz tranquila y pausada, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Yo disculparme contigo? – preguntó con tono fingidamente incrédulo – Yo no me disculpo con las personas que odio, al contrario, me alegro de que el balón haya tirado tus estúpidos muñequitos, ¿es que ni siquiera cuando sales fuera puedes dejar esos malditos cacharros e intentar juntarte con los demás chicos? – le preguntó exasperado.

-¿Acaso te importa? Si me odias tanto como dices, lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre no tendría porqué preocuparte – le contestó con la misma voz neutra, y esta vez levantó su mirada hacia él para ver su reacción.

Mello, rojo de rabia -¿solo de rabia?-, estaba a punto de decirle que por él podía pudrirse para siempre encerrado en su maldita habitación cuando de pronto la voz de Matt le interrumpió.

-¡Ey, Mello! ¿Vas a volver hoy o qué? – le gritó Matt desde el campo.

El rubio se agachó a recoger el balón de malas maneras, y tras lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio a Near dio media vuelta para regresar al partido: "¡Ya voy, pesado!".

Near siguió con la vista a la delgada figura de Mello, que volvía corriendo hacia el campo de fútbol. Si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de su capacidad para entender las cosas mejor que nadie, incluso dentro de la Wammy's House, una escuela para genios, él siempre destacaba entre los demás… Y por eso Mello le resultaba tan confuso y a la vez interesante, porque Near había encontrado en estudiar a Mello su pasatiempo favorito –además de sus muñecos-.

Sí, sabía que lo odiaba porque a pesar de que el rubio también tenía una mente brillante, siempre lo ponían por detrás de él. Eso lo comprendía de sobra. Lo que no entendía era porqué a pesar de eso siempre iba a junto suya; a la salida de las clases siempre iba a molestarlo, por las tardes en el salón que tenían todos para jugar, y eso cuando no iba hasta su habitación solo para molestarlo un rato con cualquier excusa estúpida. Incluso ahora mismo, en vez de coger el balón e irse directamente sin hacerle caso él prefiere meterse con él.

Dejó que su mirada siguiera los movimientos de Mello, corriendo detrás del balón mientras les gritaba a los de su equipo cómo tenían que colocarse y qué tenían que hacer. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Mello eso era la capacidad de liderazgo que tenía –siempre era el que dirigía a los demás niños con su mirada constante y su poder de convicción-, y la facilidad con la que se relacionaba con la gente, siempre encontraba la palabra precisa para todo el mundo. Vio como le sonreía con coquetería y arrogancia a unas de las niñas que animaban el partido, y todas ellas se pusieron a chillar aun más que antes. Near contuvo el impulso de rolar los ojos soltando un suspiro, siempre que intentaba descifrar el rompecabezas que era Mello llegaba a la misma conclusión. Mello era un payaso.

Siguió observándolo correr tras el esférico, con toda la cara perlada de sudor y el pelo rubio alborotado. Una potente patada y el balón entró en la portería contraria. Mello sonriente se giró hacia sus compañeros con un grito de júbilo y estos prácticamente se le tiraron encima mientras vitoreaban su nombre. Near observó una vez más como el pequeño amante del chocolate les mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente a los demás niños, contento por haber marcado el gol que decidía el partido. Esa sonrisa que le mostraba a todo el mundo, a todo el mundo menos a él.

Entonces vio como en medio de todo el júbilo, Mello se giraba disimuladamente hacia la dirección en que se encontraba él y cambiaba su sonrisa por una más arrogante, más desafiante, como diciéndole "Toma esa, en esto no me ganas". Y Near no pudo más que girarle la cara cabreado –aunque no lo mostrara externamente-. Allá él si se empeñaba en continuar con esa estúpida rivalidad, a él lo que Mello hiciera o pensara de él no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que el patio estaba prácticamente vacío, y solo quedaban algunos niños rezagados que se disponían a entrar en la casa. Aun de mal humor, se levantó y empezó a meter todas las pequeñas piezas de plástico en el interior de la bolsa en las que las había traído. Oyó una especie de "crack" bajo él, y al levantar un pie vio una de sus piezas de lego aplastada y rota. Aun más cabreado que antes, terminó de recoger sus juguetes mientras maldecía a Mello, a su mirada constante, sus palabras precisas y su sonrisa perfecta. Se le ocurrió que esa noche después de cenar, cuando viniera a molestarlo –porque sabía que lo haría- podría decirle algo para molestarlo y así desahogar un poco de su mal humor en él.

Near, sabiendo que estaba solo en el patio, se permitió mostrar una sincera sonrisa. Porque aunque aun no comprendiera del todo a Mello sabía que por mucho que este dijera odiarlo, al final siempre volvía a junto de él con alguna excusa para intentar molestarlo. Ya con todos los juguetes dentro de la bolsa se levantó para entrar a la casa, pero algo que vio lo paralizó momentáneamente. Una niña de tez blanca, con el pelo castaño cayendo tras su pequeña espalda en bucles lo miraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirada enamorada, mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

Sintiéndose como si lo hubieran pillado cometiendo alguna especie de crimen, se giró rápidamente un poco colorado y se encaminó a paso ligero hacia el interior de la casa. Desde luego, esa había sido una tarde movidita.

* * *

¡¡Neaar!! *grito de fangirl desesperada* Pero que mono que es mi pequeño albino, y que sexy que es mi Mello *¬*

Pues nada, aquí está mi primer fic de Death Note xD No me ha costado tanto como yo pensaba, y me ha gustado muucho escribirlo :D

Reviews plis, para saber si lo he hecho medianamente bien o si no debo volver a pisar este fandom... ¡Click al botóncito de review!

**F**_umiis..~_


End file.
